Little Red Book
by lonepixie
Summary: After Harry's birthday party, Ginny sings. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Last Kiss

I have become very annoyed with stories of this kind that have been left for a year or completely abandoned so, I am trying my hand at writing my own.  
>...<p>

Everyone was gathered in the Weasley's family room late after Harry's birthday party. Groups were scattered around, softly talking.  
>Suddenly Bill turned tward Ginny.<br>"What's that you're singing, Ginbug?"  
>The room went quiet and Ginny blushed scarlet. "It's nothing. You wouldn't want to hear it."<br>Charlie was quick to protest. " But you have a beautiful voice." After a few minutes of persuasion, her brothers got Ginny to sing the song that Bill interrupted.  
>"This one is called 'Last Kiss'. I wrote it after a break up." Ginny tried not to look at Harry, and Harry tried not to look guilty.<p>

"I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

"What were you doing with a boy at 2 A.M.?" Bill demanded.  
>Mildly offended, Ginny answered. "He couldn't sleep, and I was in the common room, studying."<p>

The words that you whispered For just us to know

You told me you loved me So why did you go away?  
>Away"<p>

The sadness was clear on Ginny's face and her brothers looked ready to kill the boy who broke their sister's heart.

"I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement I ran off the plane

That July 9th The beat of your heart It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

how to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again"

All the Hogwarts students smiled at the memory of the after game party.

"And I roll my eyes and then You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing But for you I did"

Hermione and Ron, and Ginny saw Harry's cheeks turn pink. He stepped on her feet so many times that night.

"Because I love your handshake, meeting my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

"I could never forget you, Gin." Because of his wolf hearing, Remus was the only one to hear Harry's whisper.

"And I keep up with our old friends

just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind

"I didn't," Harry whispered. But again Remus was the only one to hear.

"So I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss Forever the name on my lips Just like our last...

Ginny looked up to the shocked faces of the order members and her parents. Her brothers looked both awed and mad, and she could see the guilt behind Harry's mask.  
>"Who's this boy that hurt you, Ginbug?"<br>She glared at Bill. "I'm not telling you because I don't want him hurt"  
>Thinking that it would give them clues, Fred asked "can you sing another one, Ginny?"<br>...

Please review and leave suggestions for songs. I'm only doing Taylor Swift

-pixie


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

well, I'd like to say thanks to the one person that reviewed, but opinions on what song to do next would be appreciated ...

"how about I let you guys pick the songs?" everyone agreed and Ginny looked tward Harry.  
>"could you please grab my song book please?"<br>"sure," He nodded "but could I take Remus?" The two shared a long look, Ginny nodded, and Harry pulled Remus upstairs behind him.  
>"umm... why did you drag me up here, Harry"<br>the question went unanswered until they reached Ginny's room. He took a small red book out from under the pillows, and showed Remus the inside cover.  
>"Now is see."<br>in the cover of the of the book was a picture of Harry and Ginny on the Quidditch pitch. the Firebolt lay on the grand, discarded, while she was wrapped in his arms. they're lips were locked as rain pored around them.  
>"I need you to make sure that it can't be seen," Harry told Remus. after a few minutes of wand waving, Remus handed the book back to Harry.<br>"it can now only be seen by people who know it's there."  
>Harry nodded. "can Bill get past it?"<br>Remus replied in the nevitve and the two went back down stairs.  
>"So who wants to pick first," Ginny asked as she took the book from Harry.<br>Charlie was the first to answer and began flipping through the pages. "teardrops on my guitar"  
>"this one was written before we got together," and Ginny began to sing.<p>

HE looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

Harry wanted to kick himself for being so blind

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,

both she and hermione rolled their eyes at the memory of Cho

And she's got everything that I have to live without.

he talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny That I can't even see anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<p>

harry wished he'd known too

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be Harry almost laughed. it was the other way around.

She better hold him tight, give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do

So I walk home alone.  
>As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down And maybe get some sleep tonight.<p>

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do He's the time taken up, but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into.

he looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

when she looked up, she saw george making a list titled CLUES. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the rest of the room "so who wants to pick next?"  
>her dad took the book. "how about change?" <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny hesitated before stating, "I can't because it's not my song to sing. You have to ask permission." She looked twards Harry and slowly everyone caught on. "But when did Harry write a song?" Ron asked. "I thought you wrote at night and didn't let anyone see." Harry gave his friend a stern look. "I came down to the common room while she was writing it, and I suppose I could." The last part was directed at Mr Weasley. He sat on the floor beside ginny and took a guitar necklace from under his shirt. Within a few seconds it was enlarged and he was playing the opening chords while Ginny's voice rang through the room.

(G) And it's a sad picture The final blow hits you Somebody else gets what you wanted again and You know it's all the same Another time and place Repeating history and your getting sick of it

From that line, Hermione knew exactly what this song was about.

But I believe in whatever you do And I'll do anything to see it through Because these things will change Can you feel it now?  
>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down This revolution The time will come for us to finally win<p>

The order was shocked to hear these two kids singing about the war. Molly was almost in tears, wishing that her baby girl knew nothing of the fighting and death.

And we'll sing hallelujah We'll sing hallelujah

The room was shocked and mouths fell open as Harry joined in.

(H) so we've been outnumbered Raided and now cornered It's hard to fight when the fight an't fair But we're getting stronger now Finding things they never found

One thousand was shared by the golden trio 'horcroxes'.

They might be bigger,  
>But we're faster and never scared<p>

The younger generation all shared a smile.

And you can walk away, say we don't need this But there's something in your eyes that says we can beat this because these things will change Can you feel it now These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down This revolution The time will come for us to finally win And we'll sing hallelujah We'll sing hallelujah

(Both) so tonight we'll stand,  
>Get off our knees Fight for what we've worked for all these years And the battle was long,<br>it's the fight of our life And we'll stand up as champions tonight It was the night things changed (G) can you see it now The walls that they put up to hold us back (both) fell down (H) it was a revolution Throw your hands up because we never gave in (Both) and we sang hallelujah We sang hallelujah Hallelujah

R&R -lonepixie 


End file.
